Dioptase
Dioptase is the fusion of Ice and Nephrite. Appearance Semi-Corrupted She has a large, chubby, dark-turquoise Centipede-like body with multiple sets of pointed legs, a stinger, and a pincer on her tail. Her hair is mint green and fluffy, and she has a somewhat similar tuft of hair under her centipeetle jaw, in which her head is located. Her eyeball gem serves as its pupil, and her bottom set of eyes are the same teal color and she has a jagged mouth. She has a crystal-like turquoise carapace covering her back. She also has three sets of arms with functioning hands, with the first in their normal position, the second on her waist, and the third in the middle of her body. Her gemstones are embedded in her chest and her large eyeball. Her hands split in color like dark-grey gloves, with the right hand splitting in a way that looks like tears, and the left hand splitting with turquoise trim in between. On her shoulder, a partial turquoise star can be seen. Uncorrupted Dioptase's skin turns lighter, going from teal to light teal. Her eyes become larger and upturned, with cat-like eyeliner and light blue irises, while Nephrite's gem continues to be embedded in her forehead, acting as a third eye. She now has thin lips and wears a small helmet. Her hair is less unkempt. Nothing is known about the rest of her body. Personality Nothing is known about Dioptase’s personality yet. Abilities She may possess standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form an unnamed fusion. Unique Abilities * Corrosive Liquid Generation: She can produce an extremely corrosive substance that can easily erode various materials, ranging from wood to stone to ice. She can use this corrosive substance as a projectile to attack from afar or assault enemies with a constant torrent of the substance to easily break down their defenses. * Cryokinesis: She possesses over Ice's ability to control and create ice and snow. Trivia * GemCrust has stated that she has no actual name.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/157635209832/ ** But, on August 3rd, 2018, a user gave GemCrust a suggestion for a name, Dioptase, which he happily acquiesced to.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176580242962/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Dioptase embodies the green ray, with a strong vibration that encourages compassion and forgiveness. * It helps you to live in the moment and at the same time activates past life memories. By using this awareness of the past, you can release the karma from past lives that is holding you back. * Deposits of this crystal have been found in Chile, Peru, the Congo, and the USA, as well as in Russia, Iran, Zaire, Namibia, and North Africa. * The meaning of its name comes from the Greek words meaning "to see" and "through", and in the past was called Copper Emerald. * The color of the natural crystals is from the copper within them. Its colors range from deep turquoise, or blue-green through to emerald green, and it often grows near Malachite. Quantum Quattro contains this mineral as one of a number of minerals in the stone. Gemstones References Category:Original Characters Category:Ice Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Corrupted Fusions Category:Nephrite Fusions Category:Cross Fusions